An Unusual Journey
by TCKing12
Summary: A bunch of different cartoon characters get together and go on an epic quest for chicken.
1. Cast

**Chapter 1: Cast**

Vanellope Von Schweetz- Wreck-It Ralph

Dan Phantom- Danny Phantom

Abigail- All Grown Up: 2nd Generation Rugrats

George- All Grown Up: 2nd Generation Rugrats

Clifford- Clifford the Big Red Dog

Tinkerbell- Peter Pan

Nightmare- All Grown Up: 2nd Generation Rugrats

Doctor Facilier- The Princess and the Frog

Peter Pan- Peter Pan

Merlin- The Sword In The Stone

French Soldiers- The Hunchback Of Notre Dame

Rasputin- Anastasia

Elsa- Frozen


	2. The Journey

**Chapter 2: The Journey**

One day Vanellope woke up, and she said "I want some chicken. I will go to Elsa's castle to see if she has any.".

Vanellope went outside of her castle, and left Sugar Rush and the arcade, and walked into a forest. When she walked into the forest, she ran into Dan Phantom, who happened to be flying towards Amity Park.

"I wish I had some Ghost Burgers." Dan said.

"I don't have any Ghost Burgers, but I am going over to Elsa's castle to get some chicken. Would you like to come?" Vanellope asked.

"I guess so, and I hope it's Plasma flavored." Dan said.

They started walking again, and they continued walking until they came to a lake.

"Oh dear, look at that icy lake!" Vanellope exclaimed. She then said "Well, we can't go over it, or under it. So I guess we'll have to row across it.".

"But we don't have a boat!" Dan exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Your right Dan. Okay, do you see a rowboat?" Vanellope asked. She then turned around and saw a rowboat.

"Oh, there's one. It was right behind us." Vanellope said.

"Wow! You couldn't find the rowboat, and it was right behind us!" Dan exclaimed.

"Well, you can't blame me." Vanellope said. She then asked "Now where are the keys for the boat?".

"It's a rowboat! It doesn't have keys!" Dan exclaimed.

"Oh, well I knew that." Vanellope said.

"Right..." Dan said, sarcastically.

Suddenly something fell from the sky and hit Dan in the head.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" Dan asked.

Dan looked upwards, and saw Abigail and George sitting on the beam of a roller coaster, wielding something into the metal framing.

"Hey guys!" Abigail shouted down at Vanellope and Dan. She then asked "Do you want to ride across the lake on our roller coaster?".

"Sure." Vanellope and Dan said at the same time.

"Hop aboard." George said.

Vanellope and Dan climbed up on the roller coaster and fastened their seat belts.

"Are we ready to go?" Abigail asked.

"Yes." Vanellope and Dan said.

George gave the thumbs up and pulled the lever to start the roller coaster. After they launched from their starting spot on the roller coaster, they hit something blue, grey, and black while they were going over the first loop.

"What was that?" Vanellope asked, over the screaming wind.

"It was probably just Nightmare." George said. He then said "He's been getting in the way a lot lately, and he is kind of getting what he deserves.".

They all nodded in agreement as they watched Nightmare go sailing through the sky before landing with a tremendous splash in the water. Their satisfaction, though, quickly turned to disgust as they turned their heads away to avoid the image of a crocodile latch itself onto Nightmare's right arm. A series of screams and splashes followed. After the screams and splashes had ceased, they all turned to each other with sad eyes. They kept riding the roller coaster until they reached the other side of the lake.

"Thanks for the ride you guys." Vanellope said.

Vanellope and Dan started to walk off again, but quickly stopped.

"Um, do you guys want to come with us? We are going to Elsa's castle to get some chicken." Vanellope asked.

"Sure." Abigail and George said at the same time.

"Good." Dan said. He then said "Now all we have to do is follow that yellow trail.".

They started walking down the trail. After about 5 minutes, they heard a unfamiliar voice saying "Hi guys.".

They all turned around to see Clifford standing behind them.

"Hi." everyone said. Clifford joined the group, and they started walking again until they came to a swaying bridge that was over a 250,000 ft. deep canyon.

Do we really have to cross over this?" Dan asked.

"If we want to get to Elsa's castle to get the chicken, then yes." Vanellope said.

"Too bad we didn't bring a floating platform." Clifford said.

All of the guys looked at Clifford weirdly.

"You would need a really big floating platform! There would have to be 6 floating platforms to get across!" Abigail exclaimed.

Clifford was about to respond, when his foot slipped, and he tumbled off the edge of the cliff, and disappeared from view.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Clifford yelled as he fell.

"How many deaths are there going to be on this journey?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know." Dan said.

"Hey guys, look at this!" George called out.

They all turned towards George's voice, and they saw him standing out in the middle of the bridge, pointing down at something. Suddenly, George's foot slipped, and he fell off the side of the bridge.

"George!" Abigail yelled, louder than anyone had ever heard the 9 year old yell before.

Vanellope and Dan watched with plate sized eyes as Abigail ran and jumped over the side of the canyon after George.

Dan looked over at Vanellope, and he stuttered "B-but they can't just go like that! They were nice!".

"Don't worry. Their probably fine." Vanellope replied.

But whatever hope she had, disappeared as she and Dan looked over the edge of the seemingly bottomless canyon yet again.

* * *

Meanwhile, George was lying in a large pool of water at the bottom of the canyon. Little did he, or the others, know that a river ran through the bottom of the canyon and emptied into Prideland Lake. When George had fell, he plummeted to what he thought would be his end. Instead, he fell and landed in Prideland Lake! Now he was having a great time splashing and swimming around. He was just about to dive under the water to get another mouthful of those fish that tasted strangely like Peanut Butter, when something landed with a sploosh in the water not very far from him. When the thing surfaced, George could see that this wasn't just anything. It was his sister!

"ABIGAIL!" George screamed. His scream was so loud that it shook the canyon walls, and made chunks of the canyon fall into the river. The bit of land that Vanellope and Dan were standing on, also broke off and tumbled down into the river.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Vanellope and Dan yelled as they fell. About a minute later, Vanellope and Dan landed in the lake. When they surfaced, they were coughing and sputtering, but they were mostly unharmed. Vanellope had a small cut on her hand, and Dan had a small bruise on his knee. Those two were very lucky compared to one of their other companions who was not far away from them.

"Abigail." George cried, shaking his unconscious sisters shoulders. George was not a doctor, but upon quick inspection he saw that his sister had at least two broken ribs and the three bones in her left arm had been completely crushed. Abigail had landed in an extremely shallow part of the lake, breaking many bones from hitting the bottom of it, which was only two feet below the surface. The others landed in a part of the lake that was 14 feet deep.

Vanellope and Dan heard George's ragged cries, and they swam over to where George's shaking form sat hunched over Abigail's unmoving body.

Vanellope gasped when she saw the sad scene in front of her. Just minutes ago, they were having fun on their way to Elsa's castle to get some chicken.

Soon everyone was crying.

Lucky for them, Tinkerbell just so happened to be passing along the way. When she saw them sitting at the bottom of the canyon, she decided to help them.

"Hi guys, what are you doing?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Nothing." George said, still crying.

Tinkerbell looked at George, and then the unconscious Abigail.

"You know, I could help you. I have magic fairy powers, and I could heal your friend." Tinkerbell said.

"Really?" Vanellope asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure." Tinkerbell said.

She got out her magic wand, and pointed it at Abigail. The wand then glowed an eerie blue color, and the light came and surrounded Abigail, and it glowed brighter, and brighter, until it disappeared in a poof.

"Did it work? Is Abigail okay?" George asked.

"Wait for it." Tinkerbell said.

After a few moments, Abigail opened her eyes, sat up, and she asked "Hey guys. What did I miss?".

Vanellope, Dan, and George sighed with relief.

"Well, I guess we should get going. It's nearly midday. We need to get to Elsa's castle before she runs out of chicken." Vanellope said.

"Can I come? I've been hankering for some chicken lately." Tinkerbell asked.

"Sure." Vanellope, Dan, Abigail, and George replied at once.

Soon they were standing on the other side of the canyon, ready again to go on their way. As they walked farther and farther away from the canyon, the forest around them began to grow much thicker around them.

"Wow, these sure are strange trees." Vanellope said.

The trees in the forest, were strange trees indeed. They had huge red trunks that seemed to stretch upwards for hundreds of miles. The leaves were needles, very much like a pine tree, but they were deep blue in color, not green. Embedded in the long red trunks were shimmering diamonds, rubies, and emeralds in various shades of blues, reds, greens, yellows, and purples.

"I think I'll call them Everblues." Abigail said, looking around in amazement.

"They are very pretty." Tinkerbell said.

"The forest kind of gives me the creeps though." George said.

The forest was starting to get dark. It had already been quite dark in the forest because the massive tree's leaves did not let much light in, but now night was falling, and it was becoming pitch black in the woods.

"Maybe we should settle down for the night. It's really becoming creepy around here." Dan said.

"I agree." Vanellope said. She then asked "George, could you start up a campfire?".

"Sure thing." George said.

"Dan and I are going to go and find some firewood." Abigail said.

"Ok." Vanellope said.

Abigail and Dan slowly walked through the woods. They carefully began to collect wood for the fire. A wolf sounded in the distance, and a twig snapped close to where they were. Both Dan and Abigail looked with wide eyes in the direction that the sounds were coming from. Then a new sound started, a terrible scree, scree, scree.

"W-what was that?" Abigail asked.

"I-I don't know." Dan said.

"Suddenly there was a bright light, and Abigail and Dan screamed.

"How dare you!" a creepily familiar voice said from the bright ball of light.

"W-who are you?" Abigail asked.

"Who am I?" the light asked. It then said "I'm the thing that you hit with the roller coaster and let get eaten by crocodiles."

"Nightmare?" Dan asked.

"No you fool!" the light shouted. It then said "I am the ghost of Nightmare! And now you shall pay! Prepare to feel the wrath of my Vanellope, Dan, Abigail, George, and Tinkerbell bust-inator! Or V.D.A.G.A.T.B.I. for short. Hm, I really need to work on my acronyms. Oh well!".

The evil ghost of Nightmare started to fire up the ray.

"Look out!" Dan yelled.

Dan grabbed Abigail's head, and yanked her to the ground, just as an evil green bolt from the bust-inator would have hit her.

* * *

Back at camp, George, Vanellope, and Tinkerbell started to hear screaming and creepy zapping sounds coming from the direction that Abigail and Dan had gone.

"You girls stay here. I am going to go see what's going on." George said.

Vanellope and Tinkerbell nodded.

After George left, Vanellope turned to Tinkerbell, and she said "You know, we're probably going to have to go save them all.".

"Yeah, I know." Tinkerbell said.

"Hey! Do you want to call Doctor Facilier? He could probably help us." Vanellope asked.

"Sure. What's his number?" Tinkerbell asked, pulling out her phone.

* * *

Back in the forest, Dan and Abigail were still dodging the bolts from the bust-inator, when George jumped into the clearing.

"George, help us!" Abigail yelled when she saw her brother standing at the edge of the clearing. Before George could do anything, though, a man wearing a top hat, a suit, and holding a cane shot out of the woods, and jumped into the clearing.

"Oh my gosh, it's Shadow Man!" Dan yelled in surprise.

Dan, Abigail, and George watched in amazement as Ghostly Shadows surrounding Doctor Facilier easily destroyed the V.D.A.G.A.T.B.I.

"Good work friends." Doctor Facilier told the shadows.

"Um, thanks for saving us." Abigail told Doctor Facilier.

"Your welcome." Doctor Facilier said. He then said "Y'all were very lucky that I came to your rescue.".

"Yeah." Dan said sheepishly.

Dan, Abigail, George, and now Doctor Facilier headed back to camp. When they reached the camp, they saw Vanellope and Tinkerbell sitting on a log. In the eerie glow from the campfire, they could see the extremely sarcastic expressions on their faces.

"Thanks Doctor Facilier. We owe you one." Tinkerbell said, motioning to Doctor Facilier.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." Doctor Facilier said. Doctor Facilier then left the camp.

When he was gone, Vanellope asked Dan, Abigail, and George in a slightly annoyed, slightly sarcastic tone "How are you guys?".

Dan, Abigail, and George smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of their necks.

"He, He! Great! We're absolutely fine." Abigail said, with fake cheerfulness.

Vanellope and Tinkerbell rolled their eyes.

"Hey! I think it's morning." George said, looking up through the branches at the sky.

The rest of the friends looked through the branches and at the sky, and sure enough, the sky was a beautiful light pink with shimmering golden clouds streaked through it.

"Wow! It's so beautiful this morning." Vanellope said. She then said "I wonder how far away from Elsa's castle we are now.".

"We can't be far." George said as they walked out of the other side of the forest. He then said "Judging by how far we walked yesterday, Elsa's castle should be just over this ridge.".

But when they got over the edge of the ridge, they could see that this wasn't going to be easy. They all stood over the edge of a sheer cliff. Down in the mountain below, everything was covered in snow, and there was nothing except an ice castle that was by the side of the mountain.

"How are we going to get down?" Vanellope asked, her voice echoing across the mountain below.

"Leave that to me." George said, and he took off his haversack that no one had noticed he had until now. From the haversack, George pulled out 4 hand gliders.

"Take whatever one you want." George said.

"Wait, why don't I have a hand glider?" Tinkerbell asked.

"You have wings." George said. Tinkerbell gave George a nasty look.

"Alright, let's get going!" Abigail said.

"How is it that you two aren't even a bit nervous about going on a hand glider?" Dan asked.

"We're completely used to it." Abigail said.

"You know with all of our royal training." George added.

"Okay then. Let's get going." Vanellope said.

"Here we goooo!" Peter Pan shouted, while flying over them.

"What the heck was that?" Dan asked.

"I have no idea." Vanellope said.

"Okay, now here we go." Abigail said.

They all jumped off the cliff with their hand gliders, and glided down into the mountain. As they were drifting downwards, they saw Merlin advertising his new Magic Rock Cereal. He and his film crew, which were the French Soldiers from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, were filming the next commercial. A few moments later, Rasputin jumped out from behind a boulder, and yelled "Give me the Magic Rock Cereal, or I'll use my reliquary to bury you in whip cream!".

"Okay, where have I seen this before?" Vanellope asked.

There was then creepy background laughter.

"Where is that coming from?" Dan asked.

"I have no idea." George said, as they glided over the set. They passed the area where they were filming the commercial, just as Rasputin exploded it in whip cream.

"Woah, that was close." Abigail said.

"Guys, wait for me!" Tinkerbell called from behind them. When she was close enough, they could all see that she was covered from head to toe in whip cream.

"Thanks for leaving me in that whip cream explosion!" Tinkerbell yelled.

"Sorry." Abigail said.

"Um guys." Dan said. He then yelled "Guys!".

"What?" the rest of them asked.

Dan pointed in front of them to some rocks that no one had seen before. When she saw them, Vanellope said "Watch out for those rocks!".

It was too late though, and everyone hit the rocks, and fell down onto the snow.

"Owwwwwwww! I think I broke my nose." Vanellope moaned, as she sat up in the snow.

The rest of them sat up, and looked at each other.

"Well, I don't think anyone got too hurt." Dan said.

They all picked themselves up, and dusted themselves off, and yet again started to walk. Elsa's castle was in plain sight now, and everyone started to run towards it. They could almost taste that succulent chicken now! Running as fast as they could, they ran up the ice stairs, and they all burst through Elsa's door. They all started blurting out random sentences simultaneously, but stopped suddenly as they could see that Elsa had just gotten out of the shower, and didn't have a towel on. Elsa shrieked and grabbed for something to cover herself. The others turned quickly, until Elsa asked "Yes?".

They all turned back towards Elsa who looked rather angry, yet embarrassed at the same time.

"Um... we come in peace Elsa." Abigail said.

Vanellope, Dan, George, and Tinkerbell looked at Abigail weirdly, and Elsa looked ready to explode.

"Ur... I'm so sorry for the intrusion Elsa. We just came over to see if you had any chicken." Vanellope said.

"Just come over?" Dan asked. He then said "We traveled just about through everything, risking our lives, to get over here for some chicken.".

Elsa sighed, and she said "I'm going to say the same thing that I said to everyone else. I don't have any chicken. It was stolen!".

They all looked inside Elsa's castle to see Clifford, Nightmare, Doctor Facilier, Peter Pan, Merlin, and Rasputin sitting on Elsa's couch, with sad looks on their faces.

"So what your saying is that you have no chicken?" George asked.

"Nope. No chicken." Elsa replied.

"Really?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, really." Elsa said.

"NO!" Dan shouted.

**The End**


End file.
